1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for adapting cassette guide movement for size detection.
2. Description of Related Art
Adjustable sheet cassettes supply sheets that are stacked in an reproduction system, for example, copiers, printers, facsimile machines, etc. Typically in these systems, individual sheets of copy paper are separately fed through the reproduction system and are processed one at a time. It is thus convenient to have a supply of sheets from which individual sheets are fed.
A reproduction system must be able to accurately reproduce original documents of various sizes or configurations on various types of copy stock. To facilitate this operational flexibility, it has been customary to provide a supply of cut sheets in a cassette-type or cassette form. These sheet cassettes may be designed for a single fixed size of paper in which case they are only used for storing sheets of that size in the reproduction system. Alternatively, adjustable cassettes may be designed to enable customer adjustment of the cassette for a variety of different sheet sizes.
With the fixed size cassette, if a printing operation is to be performed to obtain prints on a copy sheet size of a size other than that which is in the fixed cassette, the cassette must be removed from the machine and replaced with another cassette of a different fixed size to enable the operation to be completed. Similarly, with an adjustable cassette, if the size of the paper in the cassette is unsuitable for a particular printing operation, the copy sheets should be removed and replaced with the appropriate size copy sheets for that particular printing operation.